


See You At Midnight

by FragmentedSandwiches



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, Neck Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragmentedSandwiches/pseuds/FragmentedSandwiches
Summary: Teenage Tessa and Scott get caught in the act.





	See You At Midnight

Summer, 2006

Scott's lips were making their way up Tessa's body- slowly over her breastbone, softly across her collarbone, and then pausing over her neck. He pulled back and they made eye contact for a fraction of a second before leaning down and nuzzling his face into her neck. She felt him smile against her skin and then he brushed his lips along her hairline, just underneath her ear. She sighed and ran her fingers through his hair as his lips softly traveled across her throat. And then he surprised her by placing his slightly parted lips over her pulse point and slowly sweeping his tongue over her skin. She gasped and giggled way louder than she should have. 

Scott pulled back from her with a satisfied grin on his face, and then dove back in to her neck again. She was barely able to hold back a laugh as she squirmed underneath him. They discovered something new about each other's bodies each time they slept together, and it was thrilling. Though Scott knew every plane and curve of Tessa's body because of their ten years skating together, it was completely different - and exciting- to have him learn it in a totally new way, and for her to learn his body just as well.

"Shh! My parents are going to hear us!" Tessa scolded him, but couldn't keep from smiling.

"They've been sleeping for at least an hour, T. Chill out." 

As soon as he'd gotten the last word out of his mouth, he descended back to her neck, lightly sweeping his tongue over the spot where his lips were covering her skin. She squealed again and slightly pushed against him.

Just then, a knock came at her door and they both froze. It was Tessa's mom, who began speaking as she was opening the door. "Tessa, are you on the phone? It's late and you have school tom-" and that's when Kate saw them; frozen in surprise in Tessa's bed, Scott on top of Tessa under the blankets. 

"Oh!" Tessa's mother exclaimed. 

Scott rolled off of the opposite side of the bed as if Kate hadn't already seen him, accidentally taking the sheets with him. Tessa grabbed a pillow to cover herself, although Kate had already shielded her eyes and was backing out of Tessa's room.

Kate shut the door behind her and and then turned around to speak through the crack in the door. "I want you both to get dressed and come downstairs, okay?"

"Okay," Tessa and Scott said in unison.

Tessa looked over the edge of the bed towards Scott where he was still in shock on the floor.

"Oh my God," Tessa said.

Scott just nodded his head, his mouth open in disbelief. "Um, I have to... go to the bathroom," he said shyly as if she didn't already know that he had to take care of the current state he was in before facing her mother. 

As Scott was in Tessa's en-suite bathroom, Tessa pulled her pajama shorts back on and found her shirt under the pillow and pulled it over her head.

\------------------------

Tessa and Scott felt like they were on a death march as they descended the stairs towards the impending doom of having to face Tessa's mother after what she'd just walked in on. 

Kate was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room, and Tessa and Scott sat down across from her on the couch together, but as far apart as they could. Scott looked like he was trying to become one with the arm of the furniture.

Both Tessa and Scott nervously looked around the room, avoiding Kate's eyes for as long as possible until she spoke.

"How long has this been going on?" Tessa's mom finally asked.

Tessa and Scott tentatively looked at each other and both answered "About two months."

Kate nodded and paused for a moment. ”Are you using protection?"

"Yes," Scott mumbled, nervously wringing his hands. Tessa wanted to still his hands with her own, but neither of them wanted her mother to see them display any form of affection after what she'd just walked in on.

"Well... Tessa, you're seventeen, and Scott, you're still eighteen, and I guess I didn't quite expect this right now, especially since you were both such late bloomers, but,"

Tessa winced, preparing for what her mother would say next.

"I can't forbid you to be together."

Tessa and Scott both looked at Kate in shock. She laughed at their reactions and continued to explain. "Well, first of all, I know it's not going to work for me to tell you you can't have sex, but honestly, if you guys are going to be sexually active, it makes me more comfortable knowing that it's with each other."

Tessa and Scott glanced at each other and then looked back at Kate.

"Scott, I trust you, and I know Tessa trusts you."

Tessa nodded in the affirmative.

"Just a small warning, though," Kate continued. "You're young. Relationships at this age can be volatile, and to add to that, you're working towards a goal in life together. Don't let your feelings get in the way of your skating, but also don't let your skating get in the way of your feelings."

They both nodded. It was a lot to take in and think about, but they were so grateful that all it was was an awkward conversation where they were treated like responsible adults rather than being scolded and "forbidden" to be anything more than skating partners and platonic friends.

Scott, I'd like you to go home now, though, and I'm going to call your mother in the morning. Scott winced at the thought of their mothers discussing their sex lives together, and of the conversation that his mother would, no doubt, have with him.

"Okay," Scott said.

"Alright, I'm going back to bed," Kate said, and moved to climb the stairs.

"Goodnight," Tessa and Scott said in unison.

When they heard Kate close her bedroom door, Scott and Tessa turned towards each other. "Wow," Scott breathed.

"Yeah, wow."

Tessa quietly walked Scott to the front door and they kissed softly before saying goodnight.

"Talk to you tomorrow, T," Scott said, sliding his hand down Tessa's arm and briefly squeezing her hand.

Okay," she smiled. “And good luck talking to your mom.”

Scott winced. “Yeah, I’ll call you after I talk to her.”

“Okay,” she said. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night, T.” 

————————————

As soon as Tessa saw Scott’s name flash on her phone screen, she answered the call. “Hey,” she said.

“Hi,” he replied.

“So… how did it go with your mom?” 

“My dad was there, too. Both of them.”

“Yikes,” Tessa said.

“Yeah, but they both basically said the same thing that your mom said. That we’re in our late teens and if we’re going to be having sex they’re glad it’s with each other, and to make sure we use protection, and to stop sneaking into your window at midnight.”

“So it wasn’t so bad, then?”

“Well, it was awkward, but they’re so understanding; it’s weird,” Scott said.

“Yeah, our parents actually approve of us having sex.”

“Ugh, let’s just forget that our parents know.” Scott paused and then added, “I think I’m gonna be breaking that ‘No sneaking into Tessa’s window at midnight’ rule, though. That is, if you’re okay with it.”

Tessa laughed, “Oh yeah, I’d still rather sneak around than have our parents wondering if we’re having sex any time they know we’re alone together.”

“That basically means that we can never be alone together when either of our parents are around.”

Tessa sighed. “I guess not, but it actually won't be that different from how it is now. Our parents have been weird about us being alone together in each other’s bedrooms since I was twelve.”

“True,” Scott said.

“We’ll just have to get used to our parents knowing, and just continue what we’ve been doing for the past two months.”

“So, acting like platonic best friends around everyone and then me sneaking into your bedroom through your window in the middle of the night to be together,” Scott said.

Tessa laughed. “Yes, including that.”

“Okay, T, see you tonight at midnight, then.”

Tessa smiled. “See you then.”


End file.
